


whatever lies beyond

by HellsBells92



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts), Gen, Maybe Spoilers, chatfic, my first kingdom hearts fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellsBells92/pseuds/HellsBells92
Summary: A simple chatfic that starts with Kairi losing her lucky charm.Kind-of Post-KH3 but it had a happy ending, mostly because I wanted certain characters to be in this.





	1. some things are that simple

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I've wanted to write my first fic for AO3 and figured a chatfic would be simple enough to start with. I have written fanfics before just not often enough so if this seems like garbage I'm sorry, I'm using this as practice. Rating will make sense later.
> 
> Title is taken from the lyrics of Simple and Clean.

Destiny Trio  
Members:  
Sora (soarintothesky)  
Kairi (princessoflight)  
Riku (Waytodawn)  
Tuesday, 3:34 PM

princessoflight: Has anyone seen my lucky charm :(

soarintothesky: Whathappenedtoit

Waytodawn: Sora, what did I tell you about using spaces >:(

soarintothesky: Sorry you know im not good with the gummiphone

princessoflight: Can we please get back to my missing charm

Waytodawn: Where'd you see it last?

princessoflight: Um I think it was on me when we went to the beach but I already looked everywhere there

soarintothesky: Ill go check the island

Waytodawn: I'll ask if Selphie or Tidus has seen it

~

Guardians of Light  
Members:  
Sora (soarintothesky)  
Kairi (princessoflight)  
Riku (Waytodawn)  
Axel (Gotitmemorized)  
Aqua (Spellweaver)  
Ventus (Waywardwind)  
Tuesday, 5:12 PM

Waytodawn: Has anyone seen Kairi's lucky charm anywhere?

Waywardwind: No :(

Spellweaver: Did you check the beach?

Waytodawn: Yes, we even checked our secret base but didn't find it

Spellweaver: Hm, I don't think it would be in our world but I'll see if it turns up

Gotitmemorized: I'll look around TT

~

twilight town gang  
Members:  
Hayner (strugglechampion)  
Olette (spunkyseamtress)  
Axel (Gotitmemorized)  
etc.  
Tuesday, 5:14 PM

Gotitmemorized: Kairi's charm is missing has anyone seen it

strugglechampion: no but well look for it

spunkyseamtress: we'll keep an eye out for it :)

Gotitmemorized: Ima ask if anyone from RG has seen it too

~

The Apprentices  
Members:  
Axel (Gotitmemorized)  
Zexion (CloakedSchemer)  
etc.  
Tuesday, 5:15 PM

Gotitmemorized: Anyone seen Kairi's charm

CloakedSchemer: I don't know what it looks like

Gotitmemorized: Oh right it's made of seashells in the shape of a star

CloakedSchemer: I haven't seen it but I'll go look out for it

~

Guardians of Light  
Tuesday, 7:05 PM

princessoflight: Any luck :(

Gotitmemorized: No sorry :(


	2. don't think twice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm lazy so don't expect updates too often.
> 
> Hmm, I might end up using quite a few spoilers from KH3 than I intended to later on. Also I try to make sure everyone has a unique writing quirk (kinda like Homestuck) but some I'm kinda blanking on what I want to do.

twilight town gang  
Members:  
Hayner (strugglechampion)  
Olette (spunkyseamtress)  
Pence (dogstreetsleuthin)  
Axel/Lea (Gotitmemorized)  
etc.  
Wednesday, 3:34 PM

strugglechampion: has anyone done the hw

spunkyseamtress: :o you do know it's due tmrw right

strugglechampion: hey i was busy searchin for kairi's charm ystrdy cut me some slack

Gotitmemorized: I'm so glad I don't have to do homework anymore

dogstreetsleuthin: thats because youre an old man

Gotitmemorized: Hey! I'll remember that next time you ask me for ice cream >:(

spunkyseamtress: :o

strugglechampion: :o

dogstreetsleuthin: im sowwy axel :'( i was only jokin

Roxas: did kairi ever find her charm?

Gotitmemorized: No but I heard they were gonna search Yen Sid's place today

spunkyseamtress: i hope they find it soon

dogstreetsleuthin: i hope they do too

~

The Apprentices  
Axel/Lea (Gotitmemorized)  
Zexion/Ienzo (CloakedSchemer)  
Vexen/Even (ChillyScholar)  
Xigbar/Braig (gettinxiggywithit)  
Xaldin/Dilan (Dragonlancer)  
etc.  
Wednesday, 5:53 PM

ChillyScholar: FUCK, who stole my research notes!?

gettinxiggywithit: woah theres kids around here even

CloakedSchemer: I'm not a child anymore

ChillyScholar: I really wish you'd use proper punctuation Braig.

gettinxiggywithit: no

Dragonlancer: Braig I hear you chuckling down the hall, what are you up to?

gettinxiggywithit: i dunno what ur talkin bout

ChillyScholar: Did you steal my research notes!? YOU THIEF!

~

Celestial Buddies  
Members:   
Axel/Lea (Gotitmemorized)  
Saix/Isa (Moonlightpuppy)  
Wednesday, 5:54 PM

Gotitmememorized: Do you think that Xigbar stole Kairi's charm

Moonlightpuppy: Why would he steal it?

Gotitmemorized: I dunno I just got a bad feeling is all :\

~

The Apprentices  
Axel (Gotitmemorized)  
Zexion/Ienzo (CloakedSchemer)  
Vexen/Even (ChillyScholar)  
Xigbar/Braig (gettinxiggywithit)  
Xaldin/Dilan (Dragonlancer)  
Lexaeus/Aeleus (Silentmountain)  
Saix/Isa (Moonlightpuppy)  
Wednesday, 6:01 PM

Silentmountain: Asnyomne up fpr drinksd laster tonight

Silentmountain: Dman fingers

gettinxiggywithit: im game

Gotitmemorized: Can I come

Dragonlancer: Don't you have work in the mroning?

Gotitmemorized: Ugh don't remind me :(

gettinxiggywithit: hey even how bout u

ChillyScholar: No, I'm working on something tonight. I'll be turning my phone off now.

ChillyScholar has left the chat.

Dragonlancer: I'll hang out for abit but I got guard duty in the morning so I won't be staying long

Moonlightpuppy: I have work as well so I'm out

CloakedSchemer: I'll be helping out Even tonight

gettinxiggywithit: guess its just the three of us just like old times

Dragonlancer: This'll be a trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to intentionally misspell things is hard. Since Lexaeus has big hands I figured he'd have trouble typing so don't expect him to be chatting much, which makes sense anyway since he doesn't really talk much. Also I'll try to avoid correcting words (even though it bothers me). After picking Dragonlancer for Xaldin has made me wonder if he would read the Dragonlance books xD

**Author's Note:**

> Any suggestions for names? Some of the ones I picked I ain't really happy with. Also need some for future characters that'll show up.


End file.
